1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file folder, more particularly to a ringbinder which has a little container that may be used to contain sheets, bundles of sheets, loose documents such as loose or bound elements, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that loose sheets of paper may be kept together by providing them with perforations and by classifying them in a file folder having binder rings.
Also, it is often necessary to classify a limited number of documents, such as loose or bound elements together with the sheets of paper in a same file. As often such periodicals are not suitable to be provided with perforations, it is difficult to classify them in a classical file folder having binder rings.
To overcome this problem, some file folders have been proposed which have pockets at one or both of the inner faces. Such pockets, however, have a number of drawbacks. For instance, documents can drop out easily. Also, these pockets are often made of transparant material, which isn""t discreet either. Moreover, such pockets show the disadvantage that they can contain only a very limited number of sheets, and mostly are not suitable for classifying loose or bound elements and the like.
The present invention aims therefore at providing an improved file folder which does not show said disadvantages. To this end, the file folder according to the invention comprises at least two parts, respectively a first part provided with binder rings and a second part defining a receiving chamber of fixed dimensions that can contain bundles of loose documents or loose or bound elements and the like.
In a preferred embodiment, the first part forms a main compartment, whereas the second part forms an auxiliary compartment, such that the thickness of the receiving space available in the first part is larger than the thickness of the receiving space available in the second part. In a large number of applications, the number of documents which are not suitable to be perforated and to be attached by means of binder rings is smaller than the number of documents to be held and stored by means of the binder rings, so that in these applications this embodiment is very advantageous.
In the most preferred embodiment the file folder further at least comprises a first sheet made of a rigid material, a second sheet made of a rigid material, a back section flexibly connecting said first sheet and said second sheet to each other, wherein said second part is defined, on the one hand, by said second sheet and, on the other hand, an inwardly directed flap made of a rigid material connected to the second sheet, this flap being spaced at a well defined distance from this sheet by means of connecting side pieces. In such case, the first part is preferably formed by the receiving space between the first sheet and said flap.
According to the most preferred embodiment, the binder rings are attached to said flap, more particularly in the proximity of the free edge of this flap.